


avengers types, mercenary scum

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: i just really..... really love hawkeyes/deadpool, reference to matty cause i wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guy’s night!” Wade proclaims. “I’ve already ordered three pizzas to this address and I have no money on me so you can’t back out of it now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	avengers types, mercenary scum

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkeyes/Deadpool is my literal favorite thing just. Pls.
> 
> http://8tracks.com/immoroita/avengers-types-mercenary-scum

Wade Wilson shows up at Clint’s doorstep at 7 PM on a Tuesday with an entire crate of beer bottles (most of which are empty) and the assertion that he was promised a guy’s night a long time ago, a promise that he is finally cashing in on. Clint looks at him and feels much too awkward to mention that he was absolutely shit-faced when he made that promise and therefore remembers none of it.

“C’mon, Hawkeye,” Wade says, pulling his mask off. Clint has stopped flinching at the suddenness of the transition – which is a bad sign, because it means that he has been spending too much time with Wade Wilson.

“Guy’s night!” Wade proclaims. “I’ve already ordered three pizzas to this address and I have no money on me so you can’t back out of it now.”

“Kate’s coming over soon,” Clint says futilely, in one last desperate attempt to avoid a “guy’s night” with Wade Wilson, because it will inevitably result in _someone_ getting arrested and the other planning a very elaborate jailbreak. It’s astounding how many things involving Wade end that way.

“Well, ey, the more the merrier! And you can’t get much better’n Kate Bishop.” Wade brushes past Clint and turns back to grin at him. “She’s Hawkeye Number One, right?”

“I was Hawkeye first,” Clint protests, and closes the door behind him.

“She’s better.”

“That is not true,” Clint retorts, even though he agrees that it very much is.

Twenty minutes later, Kate opens the door to find Hawkeye and Deadpool idly attempting to toss coins into beer bottles, two empty pizza boxes lying on the floor next to them.

“You guys look like you’re having fun,” she says, stepping over Lucky, who is guzzling down a stray slice of pizza. “’Sup, Deadpool?”

“Hawkeye,” Wade replies, and waves.

“The one and only,” Kate says, curtsying.

“Well,” Clint starts.

Kate throws herself onto the couch. “So, what’re we doing tonight? Gang wars? Hit-and-runs? General heroism?”

“Beer bottles and pizza,” says Wade.

“Oh, good,” Kate says, and opens the last pizza box. “I have to say, the whole ‘night-time vigilante’ thing doesn’t do it for me.”

“Thank god. Most night-time vigilantes fight crime for, like, ten minutes and then stumble home holding their intestines in,” Clint replies, and flips another coin. It arcs through the air and ricochets off the rim of one of the bottles that he's aiming at. “Aww, crap.”

“Oh my God, dude, you’re an _Avenger_ ,” Kate laughs, sitting up.

“Cut him some slack, Kates. You can't expect too much from the third-best Hawkeye.”

“There are only two of us.”

“I know, bud, I know.”


End file.
